Rhett's Home!
by FaerflyOlivier
Summary: PG for violence. This is a completely random fic and has not much relevance to what i think of the characters just r/r.
1. A visit to Ashley.

Rhett's home!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1 Rhett Butler lay awake in bed looking at the ceiling thinking about what he had done.  
  
He had come home just like he promised so that no one would suspect what had happened between Scarlett and him self, but that was the only reason he repeatedly told himself.  
  
He had come through the door kissed her quickly on the cheek in front of Mammy and then gone and unpacked.  
  
He heard a rustle outside the door, after a second he realized what it was and relaxed. Scarlet was paying her nightly visit, outside his door. She would stalk up and down for about half an hour, then give a little sigh and tramped back to her room, he wondered whether one night she would have the courage to come in.  
  
Scarlett lay restlessly in her bed. He had been home for almost a week and still had not shown any sign of change of heart apart from a quick peck on the cheek in front of Mammy. She sat up quickly and swung her legs round so that they rested on the floor, from there she stood up and threw her robe around her and headed down the corridor, there she stood for a while without a sound, just looking at the closed door wondering if he was asleep. She went to turn the doorknob but her hand froze just over it.  
  
She let out the breath that she had been holding in and dropped her hand. She turned and started to walk back to her bedroom. She wondered to herself what she would say to himself if she did go in. Perhaps she could stand there in the doorway and look at him and cry, just thinking about that made her shiver Rhett would see right through it and divorce her for artfulness.  
  
That morning Rhett was not to be found anywhere. Scarlett was rather relieved as she was going to visit Ashley this morning and that was the last thing she needed was Rhett finding out.  
  
She had been faithful to her promise to Melanie and had gone round there regularly to check everything was all right and had invited Beau round so he could play with Wade and Ella.  
  
"Ashley?" she called from the hall "Ashley? Are you there?" she walked into the drawing room in an attempt to find him.  
  
As she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Rhett stood there with Ashley talking. Talking! (Yes you are hearing me right).  
  
They turned from their (ahem) discussion, to where she stood. Rhett arched an eyebrow at her entrance; she could of screamed at him she wanted to hit him (and probably would have done if it weren't for Ashley). Ashley gave her wane smile. Although over Melanie's death sufficiently so to be able to carry on with life without her worrying about coming over and finding him hanging from the staircase (hmmm, that sounded much better in my head), she could tell he was still grieving in his heart and would probably always be. She would never forget Melly and her kindness, and would never forgive herself for the way she had treated her. She sniffed slightly at the thought. It had been sometime since Melly's funeral but Scarlett was still in mourning, despite the black).  
  
She greeted Ashley, and asked after Beau. They exchanged pleasantries for a couple of minutes in which a confirmation that all the children were well and that Ashley him self was coping. Ashley offered Scarlet some Tea and she accepted. He went out into the Kitchen.  
  
Scarlet became suddenly aware of the cold presence of Rhett behind her.  
  
"Mrs Butler…Goodbye."  
  
She stared at him (after she turned round that is).  
  
He bowed and went to leave the room. Just before he left he turned round and said with a sneer, "Give my regards to Mr Wilkes," and left.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, and her eyes swelled up. At that moment Ashley came in with three cups of Tea.  
  
"Where'd captain Butler go…" he stumbled as he noticed her lip was trembling "Sca…Scarle…t what's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him, realizing that she was giving way to running into any ones arms and sobbing her heart out, she controlled her lip and shook her head,  
  
"Oh, nothing, Ashley don't worry about me the cold is just getting to me."  
  
He smiled knowing that she wouldn't tell him now even if there were something wrong.  
  
Rhett stalked out of the Wilkes home, he was furious. So she hadn't got over him yet. He threw his stick onto the floor where it hit a cat.  
  
Scarlet said her goodbyes to Ashley and left for home. She sat in the carriage and leaned back. Why had he behaved so? He just left. What could he possible have been talking to Ashley about?  
  
Rhett came home late that night. Scarlet had tried to stay up until he came in but about 1.00 Mammy had shooed her up to bed. There she lay until his footsteps could be heard on the staircase. She heard his steps die away and the click of his door closing.  
  
She got up out of bed and slid her dressing gown over her loose fitting Nightgown and clipped her loose flowing hair back with clips. She walked down the corridor nervous as hell; she didn't know what she was to say. What if he were drunk? When she reached his door she turned the doorknob without any hesitation. There he stood. He turned round at sound of the door. Their eyes locked.  
  
More to come… 


	2. Flying without wings

Authors note: This chapter isn't finished yet. Again I will say this has no bearing on my actual opinion of the story.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
After walking round Atlanta for hours Rhett slouched off into Belles, where he had intended to get very drunk and loose a lot of money. But when he got there he just slouched off into a corner where he sat all afternoon looking at the same whisky all afternoon and night, until Belle had come over, hands on hips indignant that he hadn't even said hello and plain right chucked him out.  
  
He didn't even bother to see if Scarlet had gone to bed he just went straight to his room. He wasn't drunk at all but he felt light headed.  
  
He began to get undressed when…  
  
She stood there clutching the doorknob for dear life, his hard eyes upon her. When he pulled them from her, he mumbled something incomprehensible. Whatever she has expected it was not this. He turned his back on her.  
  
"Rhett?" her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper.  
  
He stood still with his back to her.  
  
She stepped further into the room and closed the door.  
  
When he heard the click of the door and her shuffle a step closer.  
  
There were so many things she wanted to ask him. But they could wait.  
  
She leant forward and touched his arm…  
  
He heard the door open, turned expecting to see Pork come to see if he was all right. When he turned only to see Scarlett, standing in her dressing gown shaking on the threshold of the room he just stared. He had not thought truthfully that she would of actually have come in to his room. He turned away quickly thinking that if he stare to long he might give her the wrong impression.  
  
Then mumbling incomprehensibly he turned.  
  
He shuddered at her touch….  
  
She said nothing for a while they just remained in the same place; until she muttered the only thing she could think of trying to break the ice,  
  
"Rhett…"she gulped.  
  
But before she could get it out he swung on his heel and threw her hand off of his arm, he glared straight into her eyes,  
  
"Love me do you?!?" he growled.  
  
She stared at him.  
  
He sneered at her.  
  
"Of course you do, now that you know it's too late!"  
  
She chirped up when he said this, this is more what she had been expecting.  
  
He turned away and glowered into the darkness.  
  
She began to protest that it was never to 'late for love,' when he put her hand up to her and retreated to his dressing table and gave her a cold stare that would have given a polar bear frostbite.  
  
The cold stare gripped Scarlett heart. She advanced toward him, tears welling up in his eyes biting back the tears she muttered, "I love you, I love you…"  
  
He sighed and tried to move away from the ever-advancing Scarlett but found himself trapped against the dressing table.  
  
Scarlett who was practically choking on her own tears "Rhett?!" Her cry fell on deaf ears as he tried to push her off.  
  
She clutched desperately to his coat lapels.  
  
Rhett tried to free himself from Scarlett grip but she had him trapped. He imagined this was probably the type of desperate despair that Ashley had felt in her attempts of seduction on him.  
  
He roared so loudly that it most certainly woke Mammy and the rest of the servants up, and caught hold of Scarlett's gripping hands and threw them off and pushed her away, which resulted in her landing on the floor in Ophelia fashion (watch Laurence Olivier's Hamlet and you will know what I'm talking about). She hid her face from him as a purple bruise appeared on her temple.  
  
He stood over her glaring down as she whimpered pathetically on the floor. She began to clutch at his trousers but before she could get anywhere he picked her up by her clenched hands and violently dragged her towards the door. Whilst trying to open the door he had to contend with Scarlett's hands.  
  
He threw her violently onto the landing and glared. Several of the servants had gathered round all in their night wear, some rubbing their weary eyes.  
  
Mammy flew to where Scarlett had landed in a pile of silk and was sobbing her eyes out.  
  
She cradled her "lamb's" head in her arms and glared defiantly at Rhett (who was standing also defiant in the doorway) as if to say, "I expect better from you."  
  
Scarlett had not informed mammy as to what the situation was, between her and Rhett and was confused by the situation as well as indignant that anyone should hurt her lamb and Mis' Ellen's daughter.  
  
Rhett turned away and slammed the door on the scene.  
  
Scarlett sobbed in to the safe warm chest of Mammy. How could Rhett have behaved like that? The constant reminder of his actions were imprinted on her face. She'd gone in their resolved not to cry or overreact but after seeing him standing there, all resolve had vanished.  
  
The next morning Scarlett awoke in her room. Rhett was the first thing on her mind. She clambered out of the tight squeeze of bedding that Mammy had wrapped around her the night before, and jumped off the bed in a frantic fit to reach him before he could leave. In a matter of seconds her dressing gown was around her and she flung herself out of the door and toward Rhett's bedroom, without a thought of what had happened last night she flew open the door only to find it empty. At this she flung her self down the stairs (she's doing a lot of flying here isn't she?). Only to find the hall empty too. 


	3. Owls

That night when Rhett returned home, he found Scarlett waiting in the Library for him.  
  
She had spent the rest of the day considering what she would say to him.  
  
Rhett was shocked at first to see his wife flying around the room and circling the chandelier in deep meditation.  
  
Eventually she sensed his presence and flew down and rested on his shoulder (Did I mention that Scarlett was Owl?). Slightly disturbed by these events, and rather shocked, Rhett took out his pistol and shot at the bird.  
  
But Scarlett flew off his shoulder just in time, and he got himself in the shoulder instead.  
  
Scarlett laughed (well, more squaked) and flew up the large chimney, But when she reached the top she flew straight into the propeller of an aeroplane.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
